Surf's up
by seventeenforeverr
Summary: When Bella's mom dies, she has to move in with the godmother she's never met before. Edward's a player, that Bella instantly hates. He only dates blondes. Will they get along or will they tear each other's throats out. Could there be love? OOC
1. Welcoming my fantasy's

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to say that yes i will be continuing Time for control, This idea just popped into my head and i couldnt think of anything else but this. So i decided to get it out of the way.

Hope you like it.

**Read&&Review : )**

* * *

"Dude I wonder what she'll look like." Emmett said after we found out that our moms friends daughter was going to move in with us. Apparently her mom died and Esme was her godmother. They were college friends so since she had no relatives she was coming to live with us.

"Well, since Esme wont let us see any of her stuff, I don't know. All I saw were some surf boards being moved into her room, other then that Esme keeps it under lock and key." I replied. Esme wouldn't let us near her stuff. So I couldn't even get together an image of her. All I knew was that her name was Isabella Swan, she was our age and lived in Australia. She apparently surfs since I saw 3 boards being brought up.

"Dude I bet she's a blonde bomb shell like Rosie." Emmett said practically drooling.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rose would love to hear that." I laughed. His face paled. I smiled he was going out with our adopted sister for what seems like forever. They were the typical love at first sight sort of love. For me I haven't been so lucky. I didn't believe in love so I didn't waste my time looking for it. Why should I? I was more then happy with the way I lived, I had girls basically throwing themselves at me. But I only took the extremely hot ones, with the minimal amount of brain cells. I usually went with blondes, you know what they say. Blondes have more fun.

"Shutup man, you know she's coming in today right?" He asked.

"Yeah I know, I wonder when." I asked my thoughts going back to imagining some blonde surfer chick. I couldn't shake the image of bay watch . That would be so sweet, living with my own personal sex goddess.

We sat together in my room lost in each other's thoughts.

A few minutes later I was startled out of my day dreams, by my phone going off.

_I wanna make love in this club_

_Love in this club._

I picked it up on the second ring. It was Tanya, she was one of what you can call it my, regular girlfriends.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey Eddie!" She screeched in her whiny voice. I don't know why I put up with her. Oh yeah cause she's HOT.

"Hey baby, what can I do for you." I asked, I knew that she melted at the sound of my voice. Who didn't? I had the whole female population eating out of the palm of my hand. And I would make sure that this Isabella would be no different. She was new, most def going to be hot, and she was foreign.

"Just wondering what your doing tonight." She giggled on the phone. I hated the way girls laughed around me. Theirs were so fake and loud.

"I would love to, but I have a family matter to take care of." I was actually glad I did. She was getting sort of old.

"Oh." I heard the instant disappointment in her voice. Oh well, she should know by now.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, I'll see you in school." I said and hung up before she could say goodbye.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked over at Emmett, he was laughing his ass off.

"Dude!" He said in between gasps. "You shoulda seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah. Your just jealous that your not as talented as me." I smirked. That shut him up real quick.

Just then we heard Alice's voice yell up at us to come down. Apparently this Isabella's taxi was pulling up.

We both went down the stairs to wait for her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. My mind kept flashing the blonde bays watch girl.

"I'm so excited! It's like another sister! Oo I cant wait to take her shopping!" Alice squeeled next to me, jumping up and down. She was like a kid that just finished trick or treating.

She grabbed Rose's arm, tugging it as she jumped, "You don't think she has any winter clothes?" She looked around at us. "We can take her Rose! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

We all walked out side, Alice had a death grip on Rose's arm. It took all of Jaspers strength to keep her next to him and not rip off Rose's arm.

We were waiting for what felt like hours even though it was only 10 minutes max. Just then our gates opened, and a yellow taxi came down our drive way.

For some reason my heart was beating a mile a minute. Maybe it was just the prospect of seeing a new face. After years of seeing the same girls over and over again, and getting with them over and over again is quite boring.

It felt like the taxi was in slow motion. Finally the cab pulled up in front of us. Esme whispered for us to be on our best behavior.

I saw a tan hand give the driver some money. They reached down and grabbed a bag, and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was brown hair.

Well that's a blow to the bay watch image I had in my mind.

The girl got out of the taxi, pulled her bag over her shoulder and straightened up.

She had on a pair of white basketball shorts on and a blue hoodie on. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and her bangs were in her face.

She was tan, tanner then anyone I've ever seen. Then again, I haven't seen many tan people since I live in Forks and it's the capital for pale people.

She looked up and smiled at us. She was hot, even if she wasn't a blonde. Sure I'd tap that.

She saw me smiling at her and grimaced.

Well that wasn't the reaction I was going for. Most girls seemed to melt at the sight of me.

Oh well, I'm up for the chase.

She opened her mouth, "Hi, I'm Bella." She smiled weakly at us. She had the hottest accent I have ever heard. I think I just got hard from it. That's pathetic.

I could tell she wasn't shy, she seemed just the opposite. But I guess this is awkward, having to have across the ocean . I felt almost bad for her.

Almost.

Just then there was a flash of black and Bella was captured in a death grip huge by Alice.

I just heard "OMG!!We'regoingtobebestfriends!Icanjusttell!Cantwaittogoshopping!" Before I turned and went back into the house.


	2. Homecoming

Hi again!

I know 2 updates in one day! That should be a pat on the back.

Anyway, i'm putting up the next chapter for Time for Control up tomorrow. I'm on a different computer, so i could put it up today.

**IMPORATANT AN: I know some of you guys seemed a bit upset at a tan and Australian accented Bella. I'm sorry, but thats how the character seemed to me. She lived in Australia so with her surfing and being a life guard she should be tan. Thats why I said in the summary that its OOC and AU. I hope you guys will still read and enjoy this story. So far it just seems to be writing it's self.**

**Any who now that i'm done with this rant, **

**without further ado! Enjoy!**

* * *

I could tell it was going to be a long flight. I was flying from Australia all the way to Forks, Washington. It was a big move. Forks apparently had a population of 2,000 I think. Now that's not just the high school, no it's the whole town. I know feel pity for me.

You may want to know why I'm moving right? Why give up the sun and ocean for rain and clouds? Well I didn't exactly choose this. See my mom died, now don't go feeling sorry for me. There was nothing that could be done. So don't say sorry since there's nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't and accident or something that you could fix. She was real sick.

I may sound cold about this, but I had lived my whole life with her in a hospital, so I really didn't know her that well.

I sat in my seat, it was a window seat and prepared for the long flight. I didn't know much about the family I was moving in with. I just know that Esme and my mom were best friends. They went to the same college and she is my godmother.

I know that she has a husband that's a doctor in the town, and she has five adopted kids. Yeah I said five. Apparently they were all around my age. So I guess that's good. I would at least know some kids at the new school.

I have no doubt that I'll look like a freak. Since there isn't any sun in Forks, everyone is pale. So I cant even blend in. I'll stick out like a sore thumb. Now just add my accent and everyone will stare at me and whisper behind their hands.

Just terrific.

I had made sure that all my stuff was shipped out before I left. It was weird locking up my house and it having nothing inside of it.

I stared out of my window, as the stewardess's made the same announcement that they make at every flight.

I stuck in my headphones, turned up the music and ignored the world.

I must have fallen asleep, since the next thing I knew I was being shaken up by the lady next to me and her telling me that we were in Los Angles. It was were I was getting my lay over flight. I would take that plane all the way to Port Angles, then take a taxi all the way to my new home.

To say I was nervous wouldn't even began to cover it. I usually had better control of my emotions. I guess I wasn't used to all the new yet. And boy did I have a lot of new to get used to.

I had a new house, a new family, a new school, a new country, I had to make new friends, deal with new climate, and more. It was just a lot to take in.

I made my way across the airport, till I found my new terminal. I slung my bag over my shoulder and marched up to the ticket counter.

I gave the lady my ticket, received my stub and a stamp on my passport and boarded the plane. I had 4 hours max to get myself ready.

I didn't know how to act around them. Would they expecting a sad, depressed girl? Or did they think that I was the typical blonde beach chick?

Bad news for them, I was neither.

Let me tell you about myself.

My names Isabella Swan. Bella for short. I was born and raised in Australia. I live at the beach, either I'm surfing or working as a life guard. That's why I'm so tan. I spend all my time in the sun. I'm 17 and I just got my license switched over so now I can legally drive in the U.S. So I wont have to beg my new family members for a ride. I play sports so I'm in shape. I'm not ugly but I'm not a head turner. I have to big lips and boring brown hair and eyes. But if you looked at my hair in the sun, it had some natural red highlights. Since I was in the sun so much, the sun just brought them out. I'm an average student. I'm no next Albert Einstein. That's pretty much all about me.

I tapped my fingers along to the beat of my ipod. I was currently obsessed with one song and played it over and over again. It was Your found my by The Fray. I blew the straw pieces of hair our of my face. I could feel my pony tail slipping, but didn't bother to fix it.

A few hours later, I was tired and jet legged. I just wanted to stretch my legs and take a good long nap. It was rainy by the time I was sitting in the taxi. I stared out the window at the passing scenery, there wasn't much to see. There were trees, rain, puddles, moss and more trees. That's it. I missed my home already. The wide open blue skies, the blue ocean stretching out to the horizon, the sand and everything else. I missed the sun and the heat. But I guess that I just have to suck it up and get used to my new surroundings,

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I new the driver was telling me that we were almost near the house. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach turn to over drive. We entered a gated drive way and drove down it. I couldn't see a house yet, so I was guessing that it was set all the way back for maximum privacy.

The driver pulled into the drive ways circle in front of the house, and there standing on the front porch were six amazingly beautiful people. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover them. I looked at all of them and decided that the most beautiful of all were the blonde girl and the bronze boy. Everyone else were extremely beautiful, but those two took the cake.

"Bloody hell." I whispered as I paid the driver and got out of the car. I pulled my bag up and put my ipod in one of the outside zippers.

I looked up at them, I didn't know what to do. I smiled a small smile at them.

The next thing I knew, I was tackled by a black blur and the blur was yelling something at me so fast that I didn't catch a word she said. I think it was something about shopping, but that could of just been me.

She backed up and smiled a huge smile at me, "I'm Alice and I can tell we're going to be the best of friends."

I smiled back at her. "Me too." I was glad that I could connect so well with someone that I just met. Maybe this move wasn't going to be so bad.

She introduced me to the others. Esme was a pretty lady with soft brown curls and a gentle motherly smile. "Welcome honey, it's so good to see you."

"Thanks for having me." I returned her smile.

"Now this is Rosalie." Alice said pointing to the extremely gorgeous blonde. "This is Emmett." She then pointed to a huge curly browned teen. He looked like if he wanted to he could break all my bones.

He came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I think I felt a few of my ribs crack, I gasped in some air. "N-Nice t-to me-et you too." I breathed out. I don't think he heard me. I could barely hear myself.

"Emmett put her down. We don't want to take her to the hospital on her first day do we?" Rosalie laughed and smiled at me. I smiled back in appreciation.

"Ok now that Emmett's done crushing her." Alice glared at Emmett. "Bella this is Jasper, he's my boyfriend." She smiled up at him with nothing but love in her eyes at him. He returned it.

"Pleasure meeting you Bella." He said shaking my hand.

"You too Jasper. It's so nice to meet all of you."

"Oh this isn't all of us." Alice stated, "Carlisle is at the hospital, and Edwards probably off being a jerk somewhere else."

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." She mumbled back. I could tell she didn't mean it. By process of elimination I could tell that the bronze god like boy was Edward.

"Um Esme? I don't want to be rude, but I'm dead tired can I take a nap?" I asked, I didn't want to ruin any welcome plans they had in store for me.

"Oh of course not dear! You must be dead on your feet. Alice please show Bella her room." Esme said turning to Alice. "Bella, we'll see you when your all done." She smiled. I could tell I was going to like her. She was just so kind and caring. I could also tell that I was going to get along well with all of them.

Emmett seemed like a big teddy bear, I could tell that we would have fun together.

Rosalie seemed nice, she was a bit distant but I guess with time we could be good friends.

Alice I could already tell would be my best friend here. She was so happy and hyper.

Jasper seemed quiet and relaxed and at times I loved that.

Edward seemed like he didn't like me, but I could deal with that when I have a good eight hours under my belt.

I yawned and followed Alice up the stairs to my new room. She unlocked a door and ushered me in.

"When your done with your nap, I could help you unpack and decorate your room. We could get to know each other! It'll be so much fun!" She squealed.

"I would love that." I told her giving her a smile as she closed the door.

I looked around the room, it was quite big. Even if it was currently filled with boxes.

I found my bed, it was already made, so I just slipped off my shoes. Took off my bag dropped it on the floor and bounced onto the bed.

Within minutes, as my head hit the pillow, I was dead to the world.


	3. Shop to you drop

Hola!

I hope you guys enjoy this, it's my longest chapter ever written for any of my stories. I'm proud of myself

Thanks for all the review that i've gotten so far!

**Read&&Review**

* * *

"Be-la!! Wake up!" I heard a voice yell as the person shook me. Quite violently I may add.

"Urgh 10 more minutes. It's night time somewhere." I grumbled back, rolling over so I couldn't face the annoying voice that was yelling at me.

"But Bella! It's not night time here! You're not in your old time zone. Your living in my time zone! Let's go!" they repeatedly shook me. It was getting quite annoying.

I got up, and looked around. There were boxes everywhere, this wasn't my room. Where am I? I decided to ask whoever was quaintly standing in front of me with their hands on their hips.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

"Uh you're in your bedroom? Remember you moved in?" She answered staring at me like I had five heads. The way my hair was sticking up, it could happen.

Oh yeah, now I remember. I made the big ocean move. "Ok, so can I help you?" I asked I had no idea why she was in my room. I didn't want to be rude though, it seemed like we could get along great. I just needed more sleep and we'd be fine.

"Well…"She stalled.

"Spit it out." I laughed.

"Willyougoshoppingwithmeprettyplease?" she rushed, giving me a puppy dog pout. Ah that face was too cute! I guess shopping wont be so bad, I mean I do need some new clothes.

"Sure just let me get dressed." I told her. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a hug and Alice jumping up and down. She sure was easy to please.

"Ok, I'll be waiting outside with rose and the guys, could you do me a favor and when you're done go wake up Edward? Just go in." She asked. I could do that, I mean if everyone was going he should as well. Maybe he'll like me better, if I talk to him and he gets to know me. **[An: as a friend]**

"Sure." I replied. She hugged me again and raced downstairs, not before telling me which room was his. I nodded and got up out of my comfy bed. I walked over to one of my suitcases. I grabbed a pair of blue Addis shorts and my pink track shirt from my old school. It had blue lettering on the front saying, 'We run faster than you.' And on the back it said, 'Goodbye' I decided to wear some comfy clothes since all I would be doing was shopping. I slipped on some flip-flops and grabbed a hoodie. I took my hair down and ran my fingers through it as I made my way up to Edwards bedroom. She told me I could just go in, so I decided that for once I didn't have to knock. I twisted open the knob and walked in. I saw Edward just step out of the bathroom, he was towel drying his hair making it stick up in different directions. It was so hot, I blushed at my thought. He was about to take off his towel, when I squeaked, turned and ran straight into the wall behind me. Smooth I thought as I fell backwards, I was expecting hard floor, not hard….body? I turned and saw that Edward had caught me. Ah and he was still in his towel. I blushed tomato red. "I'm so sorry! Alice told me to just come in, she said you were asleep." I explained desperately wishing the ground would open up and swallow me. I hadn't been in this house for more than a good 2 hours and already I had embarrassed myself. Terrific.

"You know if you wanted a free show that's all you had to say." He smirked at me, tightening his hold on my waist. I was momentarily stunned by what he said. Then it smacked me in the face, he thought that I came here to look at him, like I fancied him.

"Not to big note yourself, buddy but I just came in here to get you. The gangs going to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." I told him, I didn't want the guy I'm living with think that I like him. That would be to awkward.

He looked at me skeptically, and leaned closer dragging the tip of his nose along my jaw line. "Whatever you say." I felt his cool breath on my neck. That was it, he might be part of my foster family, and I have to be nice to them. But for him, this was being too nice. I pushed him away, he stumbled back and looked at me funny. I guess this bloke didn't get told off too often, he had the air of arrogance around him. He went to open his mouth but I just held up my hand.

"That's bronzer and all that you think that I would want a sneak peak." I said making air quotes around sneak peak, "But I really just came here to ask you to come with us. That's it, now I'm going downstairs and wait in the car for you ok? We'll just pretend that this never happened and move on ok." I said holding my hand out to shake on it. He numbly nodded and took a step toward me, he shook my hand. "Good, well I'll let you get dressed and meet you outside." I told him as I made my way out side of his room, probably to go outside and dig myself a hole to hide in. I could tell my face was still red as I ran down the stairs.

I pulled my hoddie on as I stepped outside. It wasn't cold but it was colder than I was used to. I just hoped that no one would ask if anything happened. I walked up to the red jeep that was parked in front of the house. Emmett was at the wheel, Rose was in the passenger seat, Alice and Jasper were behind them. There didn't seem to be enough seats for all of us. I looked up at Alice, she had a glint in her eyes that told me that she somehow planned this. I shook my head.

"Hey Bella, would you mind riding with Edward?" She asked smiling at me. I huffed, sit in a crowded car, or sit in awkward silence with Edward? It was difficult choice to make. In the end I didn't get to pick, Edward came outside. His hair was in a messy disarray that still looked good on him, he had on a pair of dark wash jeans and black t-shirt on. I looked at the others and realized that I was underdressed, oh well. Appearance didn't really matter to me. I never got dressed up like Alice and Rose seemed to be, and I most certainly never put on that war paint that girls called make up.

Anyway, I didn't get to choose which car I was going in, Edward just came up and told them that I would ride with him. They didn't say much except nod and shot a warning look at Edward. I wonder what that was about. Oh well not much time to linger on that thought. I was currently being dragged over toward a nice silver Volvo. "Nice car." I stated I was trying to ease the tension between us. It was so thick; I could cut it with a knife. Cliché I know.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I blew out my bangs and got into the car. I could tell we were going to drive in silence. I buckled my seatbelt and looked over at Edward, he was staring straight ahead. I noticed that even though I don't like him, he still had a beautiful face. He was pale, impossibly so, he had a straight nose, square strong jaw, nice full pink lips, and mesmerizing green eyes. I could see that he was handsome. I could give him that.

"Like what you see." He asked, smiling a crooked grin at me. "Sorry, no just getting to know your face so incase I forget what you look like and I need help tomorrow." I said blushing, that was the stupid excuse ever. I really should carry around a shovel with me, with all the embarrassing I've been doing it seems like a smart thing to bring. Obviously I couldn't count on the ground swallowing me up.

"Oh. So let's get to know each other, since well we didn't get off on such a great start." He replied.

"Sure you go first." I answered I was happy that he wasn't going to totally ignore me the whole ride.

"Ok it's not a get to know you question, more of a what does it mean question." He told me.

"Shoot." I smiled at him, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"What does 'that's bronzer' and 'not to big note yourself' mean?" He asked. I laughed; I forgot that my slang isn't the same as theirs.

"Ok sorry I forgot that we're not from the same country. Ok that's bronzer means that's great, and not to big note yourself means don't get all high and mighty you know, cocky." I answered.

"Oh ok, let me go again since it wasn't really a get to know you question. Ok?" He looked over at me. "Sure go ahead." I replied.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Uh back home, I would go surfing or hang out with friends. By myself, I like to read, listen to music, and play sports." I answered hoping that I got it all. "How bout you?" I asked.

"Music, reading, hanging out with friends, and playing sports." He smiled at me, we had a lot in common. "What sports do you play?" He asked.

"At my old school, I did diving, volleyball, rugby, and soccer. And you?" I replied.

"Football, and baseball. You ever play baseball?" He asked. I knew baseball was the American pastime, I just never played it. I just shook my head no. "Well, we'll just have to play sometime. Maybe when were done here." He said pulling into a parking space.

I smiled at him, I'm glad that we could get past that extreme awkwardness. "I'd like that."

"Me too, let's just hope that Alice doesn't go overboard with this trip." He grimaced.

"Does she do this often?" I wouldn't like to spend my whole day in a mall.

He looked down at me, and laughed "Shopping is Alice's middle name. If I wasn't sure that her last name was Cullen I would say it was mall."

I laughed with him. I could picture her like that. Just then I saw a beautiful blonde walk toward us. Her beauty was nowhere near Rosalie's beauty, but she made me look like nothing. She walked toward Edward, figures that she would. If taking Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice as example beautiful people got with beautiful people.

She was tall, taller than me, she had long blonde hair with a tint of red in it, she was skinny to the extreme but still looked healthy, and she had grey eyes. I paled next to her. My tan skin that didn't look soft like her pale skin, and my boring brownish red hair and brown eyes looked like a joke next to her. I watched as she walked up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She giggled his name and he leaned down to kiss her.

I coughed, maybe they would hear me, "Uh well thanks for bringing me here Edward. I'll just catch a ride back with the others." I said walking away. He didn't even nod or notice that I spoke, he just kept kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and walked away.

He was supposed to be my guide! Sure leave the foreign girl, that just arrived here, alone and let her walk around the mall not knowing where she's at and try to find the others that planned on her coming with him. I was frustrated and pissed beyond words.

I took a deep breath, I could do this. Aren't all malls the same anyway? I began walking, looking for stores that looked familiar to me or that I liked what they sold. I couldn't find any of the others anywhere. After about 30 minutes of looking for them I gave up. If they wanted to ditch me, fine! I'll shop by myself, and that's just what I did.

I walked into a store called Pac Sun, it looked like the stores I shopped in at home, man I miss home. It was so much better there. I shook that thought out of my head. I didn't need to feel homesick now.

I walked around the shop looking at different clothes. I ended up buying a lot of zip up hoodies, and a few pair of their skinny jeans. They were comfortable when I tried them on. I paid for them and walked into the store next to Pac Sun. It was named Delia's and the clothes on display looked cute. I walked in and looked around. I think I found my two favorite stores in the whole mall. I bought some cardigans, and their cool t-shirts. I also bought a zebra sweater, I loved the print.

I looked at my phone, it was five at night. I knew I had school the next day, but right now I had to worry about getting back to the Cullen's and getting some food in me. I hadn't eating all day, stupid nerves.

I grabbed my bags, putting the smaller ones inside the larger ones and headed off to find the food court. I walked out of Delia's and made a left I walked down the hall and found a huge food court. I decided on Chick-fil-a. I ordered my meal and took it to one of the tables.

I sat down, and started to eat my dinner. I felt so alone, I didn't know anyone and the ones I did know set me up and then the one they set me up with left me. This was just turning out to be one bloody great new life. I knew I wouldn't cry.

I saw out of the corner out of my eye a frantic group of four rushing into the food court. I don't know what caused me to look over at them. I recognized them, it was Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

Jasper turned to where I was sitting and yelled at the guys to follow him. They all came to my table. Alice spoke first.

"Bella! Why'd you run off! Edward said that you just left him." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Run off? No he was wrong, he left me after some blonde came up to him. You guys left me too remember." I said to her continuing to eat my meal.

"What?" She asked, I could tell from her face that she was very confused.

I laughed, not a happy one but a cold laugh. "He told you that I left him right?" They all nodded. "No, we walked in together, a blonde came up to him they started making out in front of me I may add. I said that I would leave, you know give them space. I left I did my shopping like you said we would Alice, now I'm eating my dinner." I said turning back to my dinner, dipping a nugget in the ranch sauce.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I-I thought you-u two would-d make a c-cute co-couple." She finally got it out, I turned back to her and saw tears in her eyes. Jasper was holding her against his side rubbing soothing circles on her back.

I sighed, "Alice it's ok, it's not your fault. Can you just take me back to your house? We have school tomorrow. Ali I'm not mad at you." I said getting up and hugging her. She sniffled a little bit, but hugged me all the same.

Emmett grabbed my bags and we made our way out of the mall. I looked to the spot where Edward had parked, it was empty. To think I wanted to be friends with him. He takes me here, acts all nice, ditches me, then leaves the mall while lying to his siblings and forgets that he's my ride home. He's a class A jerk.

No one said anything as we made our way to the red jeep. It was already packed with bags and I hoped that they weren't for me. We piled in and made our way back to their house. For me it wasn't home. Not yet, maybe never. Didn't they say that home is where the heart is? So far my heart was nowhere near here, it was currently miles away.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.

Can i ask for somewhere in the teens? Pretty please : )


	4. Torture Chamber

Hello!! Sorry for such the long wait with the update. Hope you like this chapter. It's short sorry, it's more of a filler. Sadly i seem to be having writers block with this story.

I would like to thank all the reviewers they let me know that you actually like this story and makes me keep writing!!

* * *

We had been home for a while now, and I was currently being held hostage in my room by a certain evil pixie. She threatened to send my surfboards to the chopping block to make fire wood for the winter. She wanted to give me a makeover and plan my outfit for tomorrow.

"But Bel-la!! I know exactly what you'll look good in! Please!" She cried at me giving me a pout.

"Nope. No. No way." I said shaking my head. "Alice I'm 17 years old, I'm pretty sure I can dress myself."

"Fine." She said stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. "You leave me no choice." She said.

I got scared at her words, but then laughed at myself. What could a 4'11 pixie no matter how evil she was do to me?

"EMMETT!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Before I could make a dart for the door or window, Emmett barged in and gave me a smile of apology before he launged at me pinning me to my bed. He grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head, then sat on my stomach as Jasper came in and grabbed my thrashing legs. "I'll scream!" I yelled trying to wiggle my way out of both Jasper and Emmett's grasps.

"Go ahead. It's only us, and Edward but he's a little preoccupied at the moment." She laughed at me.

That didn't stop me from screaming. "HEEELLLPPP!!!!"

"Don't bother Bella, you know what to say to let them go." She smiled at me.

"HEELLLPP RAAAAPPPEEE!!!" I screamed. Didn't they say that if you scream that people will come to your aid?

"Emmett do it." Alice ordered.

"Sorry Bella. She threatened the video games." He whispered.

He then leaned toward my head and started to spit, it was dripping from his mouth coming closer to my mouth. I shook my head back and forth. "No, AH! Ew stop!!"

It was getting closer to my face, then I did the only thing that I thought would help me. I screamed for the devil, I mean Edward. "EEDDWAARRDD!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Not five seconds after I screamed his name, he came running down the stairs and barged into my room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he said smirking at my position. Emmett quickly brought the spit back and swallowed.

"Shut up and help get them off me." I told him. He nodded and threw Emmett and Jasper off of me.

He turned and smiled at me, "So you have both Emmett and Jasper obviously about to have sex with you and yet you scream my name?" he smirked.

"Shut up ass." I yelled. I turned and glared at Alice. "I won't let you dress me or give me a makeover tomorrow. Ha!"

With that I kicked all of them out of my room. "So doesn't the hero get a kiss from the fair lady for rescuing her?" He asked leaning towards me.

"Better luck next time chap. Your no knight in shining armor and I ain't a fair lady." I said stepping back and closing the door on him. It was an interesting night.

I changed into my PJ's and jumped into bed, I had one thought on my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

I had school tomorrow. Crap.


	5. American Boys

Hola my pretties : )

Hope you enjoy this, it's got some serious Bella kicking ass in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

_Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking Fresh to death, I'm loving those Shell Toes.  
Walking that walk.  
Talk that slick talk.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy._

"Bel-la BELLLAA!!! Wakey wakey eggs and baky!" Alice sang as she jumped up and down on my bed, and bounced on me.

"Alice you evil little pixie I'm gonna throw you out my window." I growled as I threw her off my bed. You heard the thump as she hit the floor. I groaned rolled over and tried to get back asleep.

"I'm gonna forget you did that, but really time to wake up. Mom's making breakfast and you have school!" She sang the last part. Grr.

"Don't say the s word." I hissed from under the blankets. Next thing I knew Emmett came barging in and flipped over my mattress.

"Sorry Bella, but Mom says we can't eat till you get up and come down, and I gotta eat." He said as he picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"Uh Emmett thanks for bringing me downstairs but I'm pretty sure I can walk." I said, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me. Since he just continued on his way down the stairs and pretty much dropped me in a seat at the kitchen table.

"Um G'Morning." I said yawning. I looked down at my plate, Mmm chocolate chip pancakes. "Thanks for the breakfast." I said smiling at Esme.

"No problem dear, I think you the only one that takes time to thank me. The rest just inhale it and ask for me." She smiled and nodded toward Emmett who was eye balling my plate.

"Sorry you giant oaf these are mine." I said pulling my plate towards my chest.

We all dug in and soon, went our separate ways to get ready for hell, I mean school.

I drug myself to my room and started to look threw my clothes. I grabbed a plain blue v-neck t-shirt. I took off my tank top when I heard a gasp behind me. I spun around the tank top still in my hand.

"Wow now I'd pay any time to get that view." Edward smirked at me, as he walked closer to me. I backed up.

"Yeah well if you want to keep your eyes I'd leave." I said trying to put my tank top back on.

"No wait I want to get a mental image of this view. Who knows when I'll see it again." He smirked. Ok now he was taking this too far.

"Like this view?" I asked walking closer towards him. He nodded, and I swore I saw drool on the side of his mouth. I chuckled softly while I put my hands on his chest moving them up slowly till they were wrapped around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Well I like this view better." I said as I kneed him in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground. "Now get out of my room." I said as I threw him out.

I shut and locked the door behind me. I swore that I closed the door as I walked in. That boy's gonna be the death of me.

I threw on the v-neck and grabbed a yellow zip up and pulled on some skinny jeans as I found my black converses. I put on my lucky peace sign necklace and went to brush my teeth and tried to fix my hair. I left it down in its spirally curl mess. I did a quick coat of mascara that's enough war paint for me, sprayed some perfume and hopped downstairs.

Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. "Hey you look good. Your gonna ride with me ok? I'm gonna take you the main office and help you with your first class. Then after that there will be someone waiting for you after class to show you your next room and we can all sit together at lunch." She explained as we were driving to school.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for helping me." I smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged me. "That's what sisters are for."

We walked into the main office. It seemed that everything about this school was small. From the parking lot, to the buildings even the main office.

I felt like the walls were closing in on me, then a red head popped up from behind a counter filled with paper. "Good morning dears what can I do for you." She stared at me. I guess being tan was like walking around with a giant spot light on your head.

"Hi, I'm Bella I'm new here. Can I have my schedule?" I smiled at her.

"Sure thing dearest." She moved some papers around and grabbed a folder with the same Cullen written on it and Swan in a smaller font underneath it. "Here you go, this is your schedule, your map, and a slip that you must have signed and returned to me at the end of the day. Have a great day and welcome to Forks." She smiled as we left the office. It had already started to rain, good thing I brought a zip up with me. I pulled on my hood.

"Let's see how many classes we have together." She said grabbing my schedule and reading threw it. We were waiting for the rest to pull in. We had left early so we could get my schedule and things.

"Awe ma! All we have together is gym and lunch." She frowned. I patted her on the back. "It's ok at least we get to see each other." I smiled trying to make her feel better. I secretly was afraid that I wouldn't know anyone at all in any of my classes and just be stared at forever.

Soon the others started walking towards us, but Edward made a beeline towards some blonde that was waving him down like he was some airplane and calling to him like he was deaf. I'm pretty sure the kangaroos in Australia could hear her.

"Hey guys." We said together. We got a nod from Rose and Emmett who were too busy with kissing and a hello from Jasper as he made his way to Alice to give her a simple peck on the lips and a hug. I felt sort of out of place. Like I was intruding, their couple moment.

"Um Ali? I think we should get to class." I said looking around as I saw people start to head out and moving to different parts of the building. She looked up and saw that they were leaving.

"Oh! Come on!" She cried grabbing my arm, kissing Jasper goodbye and dragging me towards my first period. We ran thru the halls till she stopped at a door. "This is your Sociology class, Jasper will get you after this. You both have honors history together, so good luck!" She said giving me a hug, and waved as she pushed me into the class room. I had to grip the side of the door to save myself from falling. That pixie was too energetic for her own good, one word: meds serious meds.

As I stumbled into the class room I looked around, everyone stared at me. Well at least I made a grand entrance I thought to myself. I wanted to make the kids stop starring at me, really I mean I was just a girl didn't they have girls here? I mean all girls are the same, we all had the same parts. Right?

"Welcome to class, you're late." The teacher said turning around to face me.

"I'm new here sorry." I said smiling, I walked up to him. "Can you sign this for me?" I said putting my slip on his desk.

"Sure." He said signing my slip and handing it to me, "You can go sit over there, James raise your hand." I turned to see some blonde dude raise his hand. He had on a cocky grin.

Great shoot me now; isn't it bad living with Mr. Super-Cocky? Now I gotta sit next to his wannabe?

I walked over and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey I'm James." He whispered leaning toward my desk.

"Yeah I got that, didn't the teacher just call you that?" I said, I was in no mood to be hit on.

"Oh feisty, they're always better in bed." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. What's with these American boys?

"Great, now that's something you'll never know." I whispered, turning my head to read the board. It had socialization written in big caps.

"Yeah but I want to know. Hey after this class let's meet in the closet and I can show you how boys in America do it." He winked.

Oh bloody hell. "Yeah that'll be one lesson I'm planning on skipping, why don't you go harass some other girl?" I hissed at him.

"Aw babe come on you know you want this." He said putting his hand on my thigh. Ah great I get sexually harassed at my new home and at school. I grabbed the pencil that I was trying to write my notes with and stabbed him in the hand with it.

"I don't want anything to do with you, and if you're smart which I'm guessing is a no, you'll stay away from me if you know what's good for you." I said and with each word I dug the pencil deeper into his arm. He hissed in pain.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that." He said pulling his hand back. I rolled my eyes.

"Bring it." I replied barely caring. Typical testosterone filled boy. I looked back at the bored and finished copying the notes, and waited for the bell to ring. I could feel James hate filled glare on me the whole period. Please that boy had to get over himself.

Finally the bell rang and I darted out of there like the room was on fire. I saw Jasper leaned on the lockers across from the door. I smiled at him and joined him as we made it to our next class. "So how was your first class?" He asked as I saw James strut past us glaring at me.

"It was just peachy." I smiled.

* * *

Oh he had that coming : )

Ok now review like your life depends on it, not really mine does lol. Can we shoot for somewhere in the 30's? Pretty please with Edward on top : )


	6. Auther note

Hi everyone!

I want to wish you all a happy holiday!

Ok so I know you're going to all kill me, but I have a good reason to why I haven't updated and why I cant for a while.

I just have so much homework going on right now, that I cant find time to sit down and write. So instead of giving you crappy chapters just so I can put something up, I decided that I'm going to wait till I have all my projects taken care of. Cause I have two research papers, a debate coming up, and a lesson to teach in one of my classes. And everyone knows that research papers take forever and eat up all of your time.

So I wish you all a Happy holidays and a Happy new year.

Oh and to keep you guys occupied till I can update again, a good friend of mine just started writing and since all of you are kind souls I hope you check out her work.

**Redemptionwriter, ****and her story: ****Fearless.**

I hope you enjoy her story, and I'll see you all or hear from you all when I get done.


	7. AN

Ok I'm sorry for all the Authors notes. : (

I'm having major writers block on this story and I want to ask you for help.

I write this for your enjoyment and cause this was a dream I had. It wasn't a Bella/Edward dream but a dream of me being an exchange student. So here's where I get down on my knees and ask for your input.

-Where do you want this to go?

-What do you want to see?

Basically answers to questions like that would help me immensely! Of course when I write the chapter I'll but everyone's name at the beginning and give you credit for your ideas. I just need a push in the right direction.

So hope to hear from all of you soon. You can PM me or review with your suggestions.

Thank you all so much!

LOVE!!

Sarah


	8. Learning the meaning of NO

I am so sorry! I know i'm a horrible person, but i was really caught up in school. I had missed a lot of school for being sick and had a ton of make up work to do. So i hope you like this chapter and i want to thank everyone who stayed with me and pushed me to review. I must say the demanding reviews really pushed me to get back on track.

Thanks to all those who gave me ideas and when the chapter comes up in which i used your advice, well i'll put your name up here!

Oh and i'm hoping for a snow day tomorrow since there's been a lot of snow today and if there is i'm shooting for updating Time for Control and reoutlining It's a love story. So enjoy this chapter again sorry for the long update and the short chapter.

Thanks to all those who caught my mistake in the storyline! I'm sorry it was late at night and i got it messed up with another story i'm helping a friend write. Hopefully it's all fixed!!

**Lots of love!!!**

* * *

**The two most common elements in the world are hydrogen and stupidity.**

* * *

I walked with Jasper to History, he was really good to hang out with. He wasn't one of those people to fill every waking moment with meaningless conversations but when he did talk it was worth the wait. He always had something interesting to say. Our history class was thank god, stupid people free. I was wondering if my favorite subject would be ruined by some stupid girls that think its funny to flirt with the teacher. They made me sick, but i'm happy to say i was in the clear with this class. Also Jasper seemed to have the same love of history as i did. I didnt really learn much in Australia about American History, but i found i really did enjoy certain topics. Like the Civil War was by far the most fasinating and a plus Jasper loved it just as much or more than i did.

History passed in a blur and i was sad it was over, but now i atleast have a class to look forward too. Jasper walked with me to Alices locker where they had an adorable little meeting but i felt again as if i was interrupting something private, than Alice walked with me to Math. Even though we didnt have the same teacher for math we had the same periods and her class was right across the hall from mine. Unfortunatnly i did have the stupid girls in this class. How they made it to Algebra 2 A will forever be a mystery to me. The bimbo was the same one from this morning that had waved down Edward so enthusiastically. I had to smile, she had reminded me of a bird trying to fly.

Luckily the rest of the day past by swiftly, I felt like I was beginning to fit in. Maybe with just Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and a really nice girl named Angela that was in my math class. She would be my savior for the year. I had met the blonde bimbo she was named Lauren, and her friend Jessica who continually tried to talk to me and had to remind me that her name was not Jay, June, Amanda, or Mary but Jess. I thought for sure that forgetin her name would leave me alone. But apparently not. I was currently walking with Alice to lunch. She was babbling on about going to Seattle to go shopping. Something about finding me more winter clothes. I just nodded my head at the appropriate times.

"Bella, Bella? Bella!" She yelled waving her hand in front of my face. I quickly shook my head and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Ali."

"You better be. Anyway as I was saying, shopping this Saturday we can ask Rose if she wants to come. I know exactly what will look cute on you. I cant wait to start! It's like starting with a clean canvas since well you know you don't have much winter clothes." She babbled on again and I just kept nodding, its not that I didn't like listening to Alice it was just that she was rambling on again. We walked up to the line and waited for our turn. I must say that this school didn't have much to offer food wise, and what they did have didn't look very appetizing. Note to self, brown bag from now on. I couldn't find anything worth eating so I settled for a bottle of water and a bag of chips. Not very healthy but when the rest of the food looked like the plastic food they give kids, you can skip healthy and go for edible.

"Come on, out tables over here." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts and lead me towards a table in the far back next to a window. There weren't many people in the surrounding tables, oh well that didn't bother me. I wasn't much of a people person anyway. I saw James at one table that was relatively close to ours, and oh joy he was friends with Mr. Cocky himself. Great.

I set my stuff down and sat next to Emmett. "Whoa Bella if you're going to live in my house one of the requirements is that you have to be able to eat." He said looking at my water and bag of Doritos. I laughed.

"Well Emmett I would eat, trust me I have quite the appetite, but unfortunately your school doesn't seem to have real edible food." I patted his back.

"Yeah, that or we got an anorexic girl staying with us. At least we wont have to spend that much money on her for food." I heard a voice say behind me. It was Edward and oh joy he gets to have the last seat and joy of joy its right next to mine!

"Shove off." I replied, he just chuckled and started eating his food, I couldnt help but notice how all the girls in the lunch room would rotate to look at him or try to get his attention. It made me slightly sick. He was if anything just another handsome boy not the center of the earth. Maybe in his own mind, i laughed at my joke causing him to look at me.

"Yo Edward, coach wants to talk to you." I looked up and saw James leaning on our table, great. He turned to smile at me. "Eddie bagged the new girl?" He frowned and looked at Edward for confirmation. I gagged on my water causing Emmett to pat my back giving me a questioning glance. I just shrugged.

"Umm yeah no, Eddie didn't 'bag' the new girl." I said putting bag in finger quotes. "I wouldn't touch him with a 39 and a half foot pole. So please don't bring that up ever again, ok thanks" I glared at him, seriously it was like he was born with the ability to annoy anyone and everyone he ever meets.

"Yeah James please don't put my name with her, as you can tell she's not even close to my level." He smirked giving a knowing look over at James. James laughed and patted Edward on his back.

"Does that mean she's fair game?" He asked. Edward stiffened up, but at that point I had lost all patience with the lot of them. Did I have to wear a sign that said don't talk about me like I'm not here, remember I speak English too!

"Ok ass hole, I'm gonna say this once and only once you hear?" I yelled poking him in his chest. "I'm not fair game, I'm not a prize, and last time I checked I own myself so if I wanted to date someone that would be my decision not this guys." I pointed over at Edward. "I may not be from here or this country but last time I checked Australia spoke English too, so don't act like I'm not here or don't understand you. So I would never date you and if you even try to come near me I'll do the human world a service and make sure that you will never have kids ever. Is that clear?" I asked standing up so I was looking eye to eye with him. He looked taken back for a few minutes before he smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Oh doll face I hear you, and I'm gonna read in between the lines. What your really saying is that I like you but I'm gonna play hard to get." He smirked. I yelled in frustration.

"No I'm not!!" I yelled and grabbed my open water bottle, spilling it on him. "Maybe this will clear it up, I never hear that? No in between messages here, **NEVER **will date you. It would be as Edward said, 'Not even close to my level.'" I turned on my heel, "Alice I'll see you in gym." I heared Emmetts deep laugh and yellings of "You go girl!" just shaking my head and laughing while ignoring the glances from the other students in the lunch room.

I walked away praying to whatever god would listen to me that I would never have to deal with him again. I pulled out my schedule to see which class I had next. Honors Chemistry with Mr. Banner. I made my way to the classroom praying that I had at least one familiar face with me, someone that I actually liked.

I walked up to the teacher, there were only a couple of kids in the room. I realized that while I stormed out of the lunch room I would be early. Oh well it would balance out my mistake of being late to my first period class. I smiled, now I could write a email to Jake telling him that I really was trying to be good. When I left we hadn't really left on a good page. I walked up to the teacher, "Uh Mr. Banner? Hi I'm Bella Swan, can you sign this paper for me?" I asked. He looked up from what I'm guessing was his lunch and I watched as his chili spilt down the front of his shirt. I tried to hold back my laugh but only succeeded in faking it as a cough.

"Sure let me get my pen." He said moving papers around on his desk. I sighed and reached into my purse.

"Here" I handed it over. Hopefully he was better at teaching. He grabbed it and scribbled his name down and handed it back to me. "Uh you have a lil…" I trailed off pointing down to his shirt.

"Oh! Well that's embarrassing." He smiled as he grabbed a napkin.

"Sure is, so where do I sit?" I asked, kids were starting to flood in as the bell rang.

"Second desk from the back next to the window, good luck." He pointed to my new seat and I walked back to it. My partner wasn't here yet so I hoped either I was by myself or I got a super nice girl. I put my stuff down and waited for him to start the lesson. I got out my pen and a note book and began to doodle since Molecular formula I had already learned. I was in mid doodle when the door flew open and ricocheted off the wall. My head snapped back to see who or what had caused it to be thrown open, and there standing in the door way was Mr. Cocky himself. Oh and to make matters worse I had the only empty seat in the room.

"Hey partner." He smiled crookedly at me.


End file.
